mysteriousgirlfriendxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7: Mysterious Flu
Mysterious Flu is episode 7 of Mysterious Girlfriend X Anime. ( Manga cross-reference---Manga Chapter 10, " Mysterious Wonder Drug ", & Manga Chapter 17, " Mysterious Athletic Festival " ) Summary After showing an impressive display on the track as a relay runner, Urabe is asked to participate in a relay race for the Sports Festival, although she rejects the idea of joining the track team, as it means she wouldn't be able to walk home with Tsubaki. As the students switch to their winter school uniforms, Tsubaki comes down with a cold. Having heard from Oka about how she dressed up in a bikini to help Ueno get over a cold, Urabe wears a bikini under her winter coat and gives Tsubaki some of her enhanced drool, which helps him recover. On the day of the sports festival, Urabe manages to help bring her team to victory in the relay race. Tsubaki suggests to Urabe that she should join the track team, but Urabe once again rejects the offer, as she much prefers spending time after school walking with Tsubaki, and doing their daily drool routine. Plot After placing second to the fastest girl on the school's track team, namely Yajima, Urabe is invited to participate on the school track relay team. Later, after school on the walk home, Tsubaki remarks to Urabe how athletic she is (especially with her 'panty scissors' attacks), and asks Urabe if she is going to formally join the track team. Urabe states that she will decline, because it will prevent her from walking home with him after school. Urabe is accommodated by the track team by having the team's relay race practice at noontime, instead of after school. Oka joins Urabe outside during the noon practice, and points out to Urabe that her 'golden legs' could carry her to the Nationals in girls relay, but she instead uses them to walk herself home with Tsubaki. Also at noontime, Tsubaki admiringly watches Urabe practice the relay from a second story window, and is impressed by her speed and stamina. That night, in bed, Tsubaki bemoans the fact that he feels that he is losing Urabe to other people and interests. The next day, Tsubaki is absent from school, and so Oka asks Urabe if she is going to visit him to check on his illness. After Urabe states so in the affirmative, Oka whispers to her a 'sure fire way' of helping Tsubaki get over his sickness, something that she did herself in Ueno's presence. That afternoon, after school, Urabe visits Tsubaki at his home, using the same excuse of having homework for him that she used last time ( Episode 1 ). She enters his room wearing a heavy winter coat, and Tsubaki has a flashback to the last time she came and offered her drool ( Episode 1 ). Although Urabe says that her drool will not cure his illness this time, and Tsubaki may miss her relay race tomorrow, she nevertheless offers it to him (later shown to be enhanced drool) and he soon begins to feel better, just like last time. Tsubaki even has a vision of a bright, sunny day, and a garden of sunflowers. And so Urabe takes her leave, walks home cold and shivering, and when in her apartment, removes her heavy coat, to reveal that she was wearing only a maroon bikini swimsuit under the coat. At the Athletic Festival the next day, Tsubaki is in attendance, while Urabe and Oka discuss his 'miraculous' recovery. In a flashback, Oka relates to how she helped Ueno to overcome his illness. Oka comes to visit Ueno at his home to check up on him and see how he is doing. Oka asks if there is anything she can do to help, like buying him a book, or cleaning his room. Ueno sheepishly tells her that he wants to see her in her swimsuit. Suddenly, Ueno bursts out loudly and declares that he is only joking. However, Oka takes him seriously, and tells him that she will return shortly. Less than hour later, Oka is undressing in Ueno's room, telling him that she has a one-piece tank swimsuit at her home, but today, right now, she is wearing her cream colored bikini swimsuit. Ueno begins to get out of bed, but Oka tells him emphatically to get back in bed, then she climbs on the bed, straddling the bed at the foot of the bed with her legs, and looking directly at Ueno. She asks him if his energy is coming back to him, and Ueno again sheepishly tells her, Yeah ! While watching the sports contests, Oka wants to know if Urabe did exactly as she did, that is, show Tsubaki her bikini. Urabe says that she did not remove her coat, but only did a drool routine. Oka now wants to know why, why did Urabe stop short of showing off her bikini, when Oka had told her to show all ? Urabe merely states that she would never do that sort of thing. But why ? Why ? Oka swiftly does an unexpected drool routine with Urabe by distracting her with a 'neko ( cat ) sighting', to access her thoughts as to just why she did not remove her coat. Urabe's drool revels the true reason to Oka, that Urabe was just too embarrassed to show Tsubaki that she was wearing only a bikini swimsuit, and nothing more. With the girl's relay race ready to begin, Urabe seems to be nonchalant. But in a come-from-behind victory, Yajima and Urabe win the race, with Urabe crossing the finish line first by a hairsbreadth. After the Festival, Tsubaki notices that the sticker with is name on it is missing from his shoe locker at school. But while walking home with Urabe, she quickly tastes his drool to see if he is really serious about urging her to join the track team. She then lifts her skirt to show Tsubaki's name sticker affixed to her 'golden legs', in order to provide him with her honest answer ! Category:Episodes